User devices are capable of receiving content in various forms, such as video, audio, games, data, multimedia, and so forth. This reception may involve arrangements of various parts and components (e.g., antennas, cable interfaces, digital tuners, etc.) to receive and process content-bearing signals from a communications medium. Further, such arrangements may include reception components within user devices to accept and render the processed content-bearing signals to a user.
Each part in a reception arrangement may require an individual tuning or setting. For instance, a particular tuning at a user device may require a corresponding selection and tuning of other elements involved in the reception of content. Currently, there is a lack of coordination in establishing such tunings or settings among multiple elements.